When Fate Requires Love And Hate
by Nicole5
Summary: Chap.6 up. A girl named Nicole lands on Naboo when the Trade Federation starts landing troops. From there she bumps into Jar-Jar, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. She follows them only to find that her destiny had been tied into her favorite movie. R
1. Keeping With The Movie

Chapter 1: Keeping With The Movie  
  
Blearily Nicole opened her eyes and let her aching orbs scam over her current surroundings. She saw tall, beautiful green trees on all sides of her.  
  
" Nothin' like the trees back home," she muttered under her breath. She lay on the mossy ground for several still moments, trying to remember how, exactly, she had come to this unknown tranquil forest...but for the life of her, she could not jog that memory from her fogged mind.  
  
Hoping that sitting up would help the oxygen flow to her brain, Nicole forced her, mysteriously, tired body up. Though sitting up did change the blood flow to Nicole's brain, it did not have the effect that she had hoped for. For, upon reaching a sitting position, the sudden rush of blood caused Nicole to become dizzy, nauseated, and remind her that her head hurt worse than her body.  
  
" Oh! An asprin, an asprin, my country for an asprin.Where the hell am I?" Nicole finally asked, taking her head from the resting place of her hands. Now that her wave of dizziness was over, Nicole forced her body to stand...slowly this time so as not to make a repeat of before.  
  
When safely on her own two feet, Nicole began to check herself over to make sure that she was all right. She shifted her small feet inside her worn down black-white-blue sneakers: nothing broken or sprained that. She then ran her hands over legs, feeling through her baggy blue jeans...nothing wrong, with the exception of some very sore muscles. Nicole then started checking her ribs, pushing slightly on each one in different places each time underneath her blue t-shirt, then twisting her upper body back and forth, forward and back...just in case she had missed something: nope, nothing wrong except those damn sore muscles!  
  
After a quick check of her head and arms, which she was pretty sure, were okay anyway (but Nicole still ran her hands through her short brown hair). But anyway, after a quick check, Nicole strained her ears to try and hear anything that might lead her to civilization.  
  
Nicole heard nothing that sounded like civilization, but she did hear, what sounded like, a large waterfall.  
  
" Maybe the cold water can help my headache," Nicole muttered and wondered why she was talking to herself so much. So, steeling herself, Nicole started walking in, what she hoped, was the direction of the waterfall. And she walked...and walked...and for a change of pace, walked some more. The sound of the waterfall got louder the longer Nicole walked, but she could not find it!!!  
  
But, despite this, Nicole continued to walk, coming upon a very large clearing just a few minutes later. Looking around, Nicole saw small herds of creatures that looked oddly familiar but were clearly not from Earth. Nicole stared at the creatures for what felt like several hours before whispering:  
  
" I'm on Naboo...I've become a Mary-Sue...I'M A MARY-SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicole's final shout caused the herds of strange creatures to jerk their heads in her direction and a few of them to bolt away. But one creature, which Nicole had not seen before (because he had been asleep under a bush), stood up quite quickly and gave a loud exclamation, which Nicole would later find out to be " Ye Gods!"  
  
Nicole, who was currently ignoring the tall creature that was now staring at her with honey colored eyes on top of short eye-stalks, with a duck- billed face, and ears that looked like flippers, was nearly rolling on the ground giggling from surprise and happiness (almost rolling because the ground was quite wet.like a tropical swamp).  
  
Nicole also didn't see the tall creature swagger over to her, adjusting his open, leather vest that had become crooked in sleep.  
  
" Ex-squeeze me, but is yousa okey-day?" Nicole stopped her giggling and looked up at the soft orange and white Gungan, Jar-Jar Binks. She nearly started giggling again at the sound of his strange Jamaican accent, but held it in since it would be rude.  
  
" N-no. I-I'll be fine in a minute. Just need to catch my breath. By the way, I'm Nicole," Nicole added politely, standing up and holding out her hand in friendship to the clumsy Gungan.  
  
" Meesa called Jar-Jar Binks. Why yousa scream likin' dat?" Jar-Jar's curiosity was well known to Nicole, and any other Star Wars fan for that matter, but Nicole wondered if she should tell Jar-Jar that she, not only came from another planet, but another time and dimension.  
  
" I was jus' really happy just then. Thanks for the concern though."  
  
" No problemo! Hey, yousa needs any companies?"  
  
"Sure, Jar-Jar. This is my first time on this planet after all," Nicole replied, holding back another giggle because of Jar-Jar's accent.  
  
" So where are we gonna go, Jar-Ja-" Nicole stopped short when she heard the sound, that she had thought was a waterfall, coming closer.and fast. Suddenly, the herds of creatures that were in the glade began running away from the deep rumbling that was slowly turning into a loud roar. One of the tall trees on the edge of the glade was suddenly pushed down by a large machine; several more machines appeared, pushing down trees beside the first...And that's when Nicole saw him.  
  
He was running as fast as the soggy soil of the forest would let him, his dark brown cloak and long, graying hair flying. Nicole saw brief flashes of his lightsabre at his side as the fact of who she was seeing, sunk into her giddy brain...That man was Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight and Master to Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nicole heard Jar-Jar scream in terror, as Qui-Gon grew closer and saw them at last.  
  
" Run! Get out of here!!" Nicole, who would had been happy to run away from the droid ships as fast as possible, tugged on Jar-Jar's arm, trying to get the scared alien to move. But, as luck would have it, the present situations (despite Nicole's presence) was keeping with the movie...As soon as Qui-Gon was close enough, Jar-Jar jumped onto the frustrated Jedi. Qui- Gon ran a few feet, Nicole close by, before falling to the marshy ground, again with Nicole right after him.  
  
As the droid ships passed overhead, Nicole stifled her own scream as the pressure coming off the ship made her ears ring. But it was soon over; the ships passing quickly back into the forest.  
  
Nicole was the first to get up since she didn't have a large, scared Gungan hanging around her neck.  
  
" Jar-Jar let him go. They're gone now," Nicole said to Jar-Jar, trying to pry his fingers apart. Nicole finally managed to make Jar-Jar let go of Qui-Gon then helped them both up. Qui-Gon gave Nicole a quick nod of thanks before quickly walking into the woods. Jar-Jar, again keeping with the movie, followed right along behind him. Nicole, seeing no other option, followed them both.  
  
~Fin of Chap. 1~ 


	2. Meeting And Sharing With A Padawan

A/N: Okay, here's the disclaimer I forgot in the first chapter. I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters therein. What I do own is Nicole because she is myself. I also own the subtle story plot that is slowly building within my teenage brain. The rating of this story is PG-13 for violence, a bit o' cussing, and a tad of sexual urges here an there. (I am a teenager after all) So, please review. I hope you enjoy the story and here we go with the second chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting & Sharing With A Padawan  
  
" Oh, mooie, mooie! I love you!" Jar-Jar exclaimed, following the even more frustrated (if possible) Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon Jinn. Nicole, who had to jog to keep up with the two of them, did not say anything. She was content to just walk with them.and to keep an open ear for the approach of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
" You nearly got us killed, are you brainless?!" Nicole winced at the impatience in Qui-Gon's voice, but said nothing against it, knowing that Qui-Gon had the right to say it.  
  
" I spake."  
  
" The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here.both of you." Nicole caught the soft flicker of Qui-Gon's eyes towards her at the last word.and it made her heart skip a beat. Qui-Gon started to walk away again but Jar-Jar followed behind him, and to Nicole's surprise, Jar-Jar grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him.  
  
" No, no! Wesa stay!! Mesa your humble servant." Nicole quirked an eyebrow at the word 'wesa' but still said nothing.  
  
' Man! I started out here talking to myself and now I haven't said a thing!' Nicole thought to herself, pulling her wrist free from Jar-Jar's grip.  
  
" That won't be necessary," Qui-Gon replied, looking around for any sign of his Apprentice.  
  
" Oh but it 'tis! 'Tis demanded by da Gods, it tis! Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks." Jar-Jar gave Nicole a slight poke with his elbow, silently telling her that she should say her name as well.  
  
" I'm Nicole." She wasn't sure if Qui-Gon heard her because at that moment, two, low-flying droids came from out of the early morning mist, chasing a thoroughly soaked Obi-Wan Kenobi. (*.* drool).  
  
Qui-Gon's response was immediate; he practically threw both Jar-Jar and Nicole onto the damp ground before drawing his lightsabre and deflecting the red laser blasts shot from the droids. The blasts were bounced back to the flying droids, causing them to explode, the pieces falling to the ground. Nicole pulled herself up from the ground, wrinkling her nose at the mud and grass stains now all over her clothes. Jar-Jar also pulled himself up and walked over to Qui-Gon with awe in his eyes.  
  
" You saved my again." Obi-Wan stepped beside his Master and gazed at Jar- Jar in confusion.  
  
" What's this?" he asked, his soft voice sending a shiver down Nicole's spine.  
  
' AH! Calm down, Nicole! You're acting like a hormonal teenager..wait a minute..I am a hormonal teenager! Yay!! *drool*'  
  
" A local. Come on, we need to get moving before more droids show up," Qui- Gon told his Apprentice.but his eyes flickered over Nicole again, the look in his eyes like the one a parent would give a child when they catch the child doing something that they weren't supposed to do.  
  
' Oh, don't tell me that he can read minds!' Nicole wasn't sure and would never be sure because Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started moving along again. This time, not to be dragged along again, Nicole moved after the two Jedi.now more for protection than interest....okay, maybe a little interest, but not much.  
  
" More? More did you spake?!..Ex-squeeze-me, but da mostest safest place would be Gunga City. Tis where I grew up. Tis a hidden city." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped very suddenly at what Jar-Jar said, so suddenly that Nicole nearly ran into Qui-Gon..but she caught herself before that happened and backed away as the Jedi turned around.  
  
" A city?" Qui-Gon inquired. Jar-Jar nodded his head. "Can you take us there?"  
  
" Uh.on second taught, no. Not really, no, no," Jar-Jar told them, waving his hands in front of him. Qui-Gon spaced his feet apart, placed his fists on his hips, and gave Jar-Jar an accusing look before saying:  
  
" 'No'?"  
  
" Tis embarrassing but uh.my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. Da Bosses would do terrible tings to me, terrrrible tings to me if my goin' back dare." As Jar-Jar finished speaking, a soft rumbling noise sounded throughout the woods.and Qui-Gon used it to his advantage.  
  
" Do you hear that?"  
  
" Ya," Jar-Jar said simply, raising one ear flipper slightly to hear better. Qui-Gon continued:  
  
" That is the sound of a thousand terrible things headed this way."  
  
'And here goes Obi-Wan,' Nicole thought to herself.  
  
" If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces then blast us into oblivion!"  
  
' He enjoyed that too much,' Nicole added, noting the little half smirk on Obi-Wan's lips.  
  
" Ah! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way. Hurry!" Jar-Jar spun around, literally, and headed into the mist. Nicole immediately followed, suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable around the two older, Force-wielding men.  
  
.. .The troop of four walk through the woods. Jar-Jar is in the lead with Nicole beside him, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan take up the rear...  
  
Obi-Wan gazed curiously at the back of the human girl walking with the Gungan. He felt the Force around her and it seemed strange...different, like something foreign...not to mention that she was taking the entire situation far too calmly for one untrained. Obi-Wan turned toward his Master and saw that he too was pondering the girl.  
  
" Master, I sense something very strange about that girl."  
  
" As do I, Obi-Wan. Her Force signature is unlike anything that I've ever felt before."  
  
" And her future seems so clouded also, Master."  
  
" No, Obi-Wan...I sense no future for her at all here. It's as if she has very little time to live...or she comes from a place not of this Universe." The two Jedi walked in silence for a moment before Qui-Gon raised his hand, passed it in front of him and said:  
  
" You will come here." Nicole, not knowing that a mind trick had just been played on her, slowed her steps till she was walking along side of Qui-Gon. Not the one for formalities, Qui-Gon immediately asked Nicole the question that he and Obi-Wan had just been pondering.  
  
" So tell me, where is it that you come from? You are not a native of Naboo." ...  
  
*NICOLE'S POV*  
  
** Oh man! What am I supposed to tell him?! I can't just say that I come from another dimension where all of this is just a movie!!!!  
  
" Well uh...I come from Earth." Oh, that sounded original! I've got to be the worst Mary-Sue ever! I don't even have any powers!!!! ...This sucks...  
  
" Where is...Earth?" Ack! Damn you Kenobi!!**  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan saw that the young human Nicole was near the point of panicking. As they continued to walk, Qui-Gon was searching Nicole's Force signature...and following it back to where she came from...only to find that the signature abruptly stopped in the forest a few miles away. It was as if it simply ceased to exist at that spot. How interesting.  
  
" You come from another Universe," Qui-Gon said...it wasn't a question.  
  
**NICOLE'S POV**  
  
** He knows?!?! How?! Oh man...now what do I say?**  
  
" Would you think I was crazy if I said yes?" Nicole asked carefully. Qui-Gon smiled softly as Obi-Wan stared at Nicole in shock.  
  
" No, I wouldn't, but why didn't you tell us?"  
  
" Because, where I'm from, a person would get thrown into the Insane Asylum for going around saying that they were from another dimension, another galaxy, and another time!!"  
  
" That's quite a list. Your Universe must be very different from ours...especially if they let one who should have been trained as a Jedi go," Qui-Gon said, giving Nicole a knowing look. Nicole's eyes seemed to grow as large as plates and she stopped dead in her tracks, staring in disbelief at Qui-Gon.  
  
" I thought Jedi weren't supposed to be evil 'cause that was just plain cruel," Nicole let slip...then she slapped both of her hands over her mouth and ran back beside Jar-Jar.  
  
" So you do know of Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked, his shock finally wearing off some.  
  
" Only from make-believe stories. But that doesn't matter. That was still mean, Qui-Gon."  
  
' Okay, that was part of the truth, but I can't, under any circumstances, let them find out how much I know.' Little did Nicole know that Qui-Gon was piecing Nicole's unsaid story together...his biggest clue was that she knew his name when he had yet to give it to her.  
  
" Well people say that the truth sometimes hurts. Jar-Jar, how much further?" The small group had now reached the edge of a large lake, its far banks hidden by the mists. Nicole was beginning to suspect that the mists were something perpetual here and not just a morning thing.  
  
" Wesa goin' in da water, okey-day? But my warning you, Gungans no likin' outsiders, so don't spect a werm welcome."  
  
" Oh, don't worry. Today's not been our day for warm welcomes. Here," Obi-Wan said, handing Nicole a strange little breathing device that they had from the movie. Before Nicole could ask what Obi-Wan would be using, he pulled out another from his belt.  
  
But that still didn't help Nicole figure out how she was to use it. She looked at it, knowing that she was supposed to put it in her mouth, but that's where her knowledge of it ended...and she needed to hurry with it because Jar-Jar was now doing his flying acrobatic act, whooping and diving into the lake with relish.  
  
" Yousa follow me now, okey-day!" As Jar-Jar ducked back into the water, Obi-Wan finally saw Nicole's confusion with the small breathing device and said:  
  
" Just put it in your mouth, clamp it with your teeth, and when you're in the water, just breath normally through your mouth."  
  
" Thanks," Nicole muttered, putting the little device in her mouth, wondering how it was supposed to keep her from choking and drowning. But Nicole timidly followed the two Jedi into the water and her final thought, before ducking into the slightly warm water, was:  
  
' Man, I hope my contacts don't fall out.'  
  
~ Fin of Chapter 2~ 


	3. Sharing A Small Space With QuiGon

Chapter 3: Sharing A Small Space With Qui-Gon  
  
Nicole, who had wondered if her contacts would fall out while swimming, had nothing to worry about...at least about her contacts. What she did have to worry about was keeping up with the three figures in front of her. Nicole, who had always had trouble floating in water before, now couldn't stay down! So she had to kick extra hard just to keep up with Qui-Gon and the others!!  
  
And after a couple of yards, Nicole realized that she couldn't hold her breath all the way to Gunga City, which she had been trying to do. She had to trust what Obi-Wan had said and use the tiny breathing device. So, Nicole let out the breath she had been holding and carefully and slowly, tried to breath through her mouth. Instead of Naboo swamp water gushing into Nicole's mouth, she felt air, actual air go past her mouth and into her lungs...and she also realized that she could swim a lot better when she didn't have to hold her breath.  
  
The rest of the swim was uneventful and Nicole wanted to sigh with relief as they started walking through the strange jelly-like membrane of the Gungan city...but she couldn't since she had the breathing device in her mouth.  
  
" So good bein' home!!" Nicole couldn't help but stare in wonder at the Gungan city; its soft yellow lights, the domed buildings, winding walk ways that fled into the distance, and the soft skinned Gungans walking quietly about...with the exception of those few who saw the exiled Jar-Jar and his three human companions.  
  
As Jar-Jar stepped off the platform they had all been standing on, Nicole tugged nervously at her wet t-shirt, silently thanking God that she was standing behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. (yes, thank God for small favors)  
  
" Hey yousa! Stoppa dare!!" The Gungan guard, Captain Tapols, had come riding up on his strange, two-legged beast, and was pointing his electro- spear threateningly at Jar-Jar.  
  
" Hello-deli...Captain Tapols. Mesa back!" " Noah gain Jar-Jar. Yousa goin' to da Bosses. Yousa in big doodoo dis time!!" Captain Tapols voice was older and clearer than Jar-Jar's, making it easy for him to be heard and to get his point across.  
  
" Oh no!" Jar-Jar moaned. Just then, two more guards come up on the strange, two-legged beasts. One of them prodded Jar-Jar in the shoulder with his spear, making Jar-Jar give a yelp of pain from the zap.  
  
" How wude," Jar-Jar said while rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Nicole, come on," Qui-Gon spoke out, motioning for Nicole to stand by him.  
  
" Ya, follow yousa mate," retorted one of the new, un-named guards. Nicole grew a bright shade of crimson and Qui-Gon gave the guard a look that would have made ice melt...a look that later reminded Nicole of Darth Maul. But, despite the embarrassment, Nicole moved over to Qui-Gon's side, mumbling:  
  
" He's not my mate. Jus' met him." The Gungan guards said nothing else as they led Jar-Jar and the three humans to the 'Bosses.'  
  
...later in the Bosses chamber...  
  
The 'Bosses' sat on a raised, semi-circle ledge with the center Gungan non other than Boss Nass himself. Before him stood Qui-Gon Jinn with Obi-Wan Kenobi standing beside him. Nicole, a human, teenage girl and Mary-Sue with no apparent powers, stood behind the two Jedi, while keeping the guards standing beside Jar-Jar Binks. The guards had zapped Jar-Jar twice more since leaving the entrance of Gunga City and Nicole was watching them to make sure they didn't do it again.  
  
" Yousa cannot bees hare. Dis army of macaniks is new weeson."  
  
" A droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Nicole, though dividing her attention between Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar's guards, suddenly had the strangest feeling of being watched by something or someone...evil...something knew her. And something inside Nicole told her that it was a Sith. She couldn't tell how she knew...but she did.  
  
' Oh God...please don't tell me that Palpatine knows about me. Damn! This is bad.'  
  
" Nicole? Come on." Nicole, who had been off in her own little world, imagining terrible things involving Sith, snapped to attention at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice. She noticed that Jar-Jar no longer had his shackles on.  
  
' W-What? How could I have missed that much conversation? What's wrong with me?'  
  
" I-I'm coming," Nicole finally answered.  
  
" Count me outta dis one. Better dead here den dead in da core...Ye Gods!!! Whata mesa saying?!" Nicole once again started walking beside Jar- Jar absently listening to his rambling about the dangers of the core, as they were all led to their 'bongo.'  
  
When they reached the 'bongo' Nicole forgot the frightening thoughts of Sith by remembering that a bongo only had three seats but there were four in their party.  
  
' Oooh! Tempting thoughts...NO!! Don't think that!! Qui-Gon will know! Man, this is going to be hard.....ACK!! IMPURE THOUGHTS!!!!! Impure thoughts!! BAD!!! Bad!!' Nicole was mentally beating herself up as she carefully climbed into the bongo. And as far as she could tell, Qui-Gon had (thankfully) not picked up on her hormone-ravaged thoughts.  
  
Nicole had nearly got her hormones under control...until Qui-Gon climbed into the bongo as well, telling her to scoot over a bit so he could sit down. Qui-Gon sat down and Nicole very nearly fainted. Being that close to a good-looking Jedi can have that affect on a girl.  
  
" Alright Obi-Wan, let's go," ordered Qui-Gon, slipping his arm behind himself and Nicole, bracing himself for the slightly bumpy ride ahead.  
  
' Oh boy! I hope I can make it through this without jumping Qui-Gon.'  
  
  
  
~Fin of Chapter 3~ 


	4. Haunting Dreams

Chapter 4: Haunting Dreams  
  
**NICOLE'S POV**  
  
As we left Gunga City, I realized a crucial detail...there was apparently a very long wait until Obi-Wan started asking Jar-Jar about his exile. So, I stared out my window, trying not to jump poor Qui-Gon. But the gentle rocking motion of the bongo, combined with the soft hum of the engine, calmed me and actually put me to sleep!!! But that wasn't a good thing....  
  
/dream/  
  
.... "So we meet at last." Oh damn!  
  
" I've been waiting for you to come." This isn't happening!!  
  
" Have you anything to say?" ...help...  
  
" Heh heh. No one can help you here, not when we are within your dreams. The only ones here are you and me," Maul said, laughter barely hidden in his voice. He sounded different from the movie...his voice was deeper...and he has a British accent? (sorry 'bout this! I want Maul to be totally Ray Park in this so he gets his own voice.)  
  
He was standing right in front of me and the hood to his black cloak was down, letting me see his entire black and red, tattooed face...horns and all. His flame yellow, red-rimmed eyes seemed to be drilling into my very soul...  
  
" No. I can't enter your soul unless you want me to. Rules. Now, if you would please stop rambling on about how I look! We have more important things to discuss..." That's when he grabbed me....grabbed me!!! Just pulled me to him, pinning my arms between us, like we were long lost lovers or something!!!!!!  
  
" Would you like to know how you came here?" he whispered to me, his lips mere centimeters from my left ear. Though I used to daydream about being in a situation like this with Maul before, this was entirely different. I tried to push myself away from him, desperate to get away and to wake up....but I was curious.  
  
" I'll tell you...I brought you here...but there is a price that must be paid by you. You will help me before your time here is done...whether you like it or not!!" Maul had been squeezing me, so tightly that I felt my ribs were about to snap. And when Maul had finished talking, he sank his teeth into my shoulder, tearing my flesh until he drew blood!!!  
  
" AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" .....  
  
/reality/  
  
...... " HUGE GOOBERFISH!! Huge-o teeth!!!" I was awake!!!! I spun my head around, catching sight of the Gooberfish that Jar-jar was so afraid of. But despite the urgency of the situation, I pushed the Gooberfish from my mind and gingerly touched the spot on my left shoulder where Maul had bit me.  
  
There was, thankfully, no blood...but it felt like there was now a scar there....as if I had had the mark for years.  
  
' Great,' I thought, 'marked for life by a power crazy Sith.' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large, reptilian creature swim up behind the Gooberfish, which still had our bongo in its mouth. Once the reptile was close enough it bit into the Gooberfish much in the same way that Maul had bit into me.  
  
" There's always a bigger fish," Qui-Gon said simply, calmly ignoring the situation. Oh, how I envy Jedi tranquility! But, unfortunately for me, Qui-Gon must have picked up on my troubled emotions because he turned to me with concern clearly seen in his beautiful, crystal-blue eyes . " Are you well?"  
  
" Y-yeah. Just a bad dream and a pulled muscle," I told him lamely, rubbing the scar area for emphasis...and to keep it hidden from him.  
  
A single brow raised as Qui-Gon silently question my honesty...but I was saved by the bongo because it chose that particular moment to lose power and drift to the bottom of a dark cavern.  
  
" Wesa dyin' here!" Poor Jar-Jar...I wish I could tell him everything would be all right...but that would just be a lie.  
  
" Don't worry, we're not in trouble yet." And I wish I could believe you about that Qui-Gon. You don't know how much trouble we are really in.  
  
" What 'yet'?! Monsters out dare, leakin' in here, all sinkin' an no power!! Whena yousa tinking wesa in trouble?!"  
  
" Power's back," Obi-Wan announced as the lights flickered back on, accompanied by the comforting hum of the bongo's engine. I think I was the first to see the enormous clawed fish in front of us...thanks to my knowledge of the movie...and, without even thinking; I reached past Qui-Gon and covered Jar-Jar's eyes with my hands.  
  
" Wha-?"  
  
" No time Jar-Jar!" Obi-Wan finally turned our bongo around and sped us out of the cave. The large reptile from earlier was waiting patiently for us when we came out, but Obi-Wan steered us around him, letting him grab the fishy glow-stick instead of us.  
  
" Head for that outcropping." I finally let go of Jar-Jar's eyes after we had entered the new tunnel, and I got an angry look from him in return.  
  
" Sorry, Jar-Jar. Didn't want you to get scared."  
  
" Humph! Mesa no gettin' scared!!" I just rolled my eyes at Jar-Jar jokingly and gave him an amused look...a look that, I think was shared with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.  
  
The rest of the journey to Theed, Naboo's capitol, was happily uneventful...unless you count when we nearly went over a waterfall when we came out of the planet's core. But, it seems that Qui-Gon has more gadgets on his belt than Batman, because he shot out a wire into the wall of the river's far bank. We crossed, getting thoroughly soaked once again, and we then made our way into the city of Theed.  
  
But, despite the fear and excitement of my adventure here on Naboo, I was NOT looking forward to leaving Naboo. Leaving Naboo meant going to Tatooine. Going to Tatooine meant meeting Anakin Skywalker, future Sith and the bringer of destruction and peace for the entire Universe and all the Jedi.  
  
No, I was not happy with the idea of meeting that little monster. Not at all...  
  
~Fin of Chapter 4~ 


	5. Heading For The Desert Of Destiny

Chapter 5: Heading For The Desert Of Destiny  
  
As quietly as wraiths, the two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, slipped from the shadows and walked half the length of a roofed bridge that crossed over a street in Theed, the Capitol city of Naboo.  
  
Two more figures followed the Jedi...but less quietly. One figure was a tall, clumsy Gungan named Jar-Jar Binks...the other a sixteen-year-old human girl from another Universe called Nicole.  
  
Below them, being led and guarded closely by a squad of droids was the royal procession. Queen Amidala led the procession, followed by her handmaidens, her advisors, and a few personal guards that had been with her inside the palace.  
  
Qui-Gon turned slightly to his Padawan, Obi-Wan, silently telling him to ready his lightsaber. When the guarded procession was below them, Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan lept gracefully from the bridge with their lightsabers drawn, cutting down most of the droids upon landing. The few that had been missed were taken down by Obi-Wan, who simply pushed the Force towards them...causing the droids to fall and break.  
  
Nicole and Jar-Jar had made a less graceful decent, hanging from the edge of the bridge before tumbling to the ground in a heap. When Jar-Jar disentangled himself and rose, he saw the quick destruction done by the two Jedi and said in an awed voice:  
  
" Oh! Yousa guys bomb bad!!" Nicole dusted herself off when she got up, and then grabbed a blaster...which was quickly taken away by Qui-Gon, who handed it over to a royal guard.  
  
Nicole shot the Jedi a angry, questioning look...but she only got four quick words as Qui-Gon ushered the Queen to a nearby alley:  
  
" Stay close to me." Nicole grudgingly obeyed Qui-Gon's order, glancing around for any sign of more droids.  
  
Once inside the slight safety of the alley, Qui-Gon felt it was safe to talk, but first made sure that Nicole was between he and Obi-Wan. He was not sure why, but Qui-Gon suddenly felt very protective over the teenage girl...the way a father would be protective over his daughter.  
  
" Your Highness, we are Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." Sio Bibble, the governor of Theed stepped forward to voice his opinion...  
  
" Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassadors."  
  
" The negotiations never took place," Qui-Gon quickly replied, seeing a flare of anger in Nicole's blue-green eyes at what Sio said, " Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."  
  
" The Trade Federation has knocked out all our communications," explained Captain Panaka, head of the Naboo Royal Security Force.  
  
" Do you have transports?" Nicole was passively listening to the conversation, running it over in her head while glancing around at their surroundings, knowing that she might never get a real chance to look at the city's beauty. She happened to look over at Obi-Wan and saw that he was looking suspiciously at her left shoulder. That's when Nicole realized that her shirt had become slightly crooked from her fall off the bridge, leaving her newly acquired scar to be seen.  
  
Nicole quickly adjusted her shirt, covering the scar and looking away from Obi-Wan. She desperately hoped that he didn't ask her about it. If Nicole was to say anything about Darth Maul, or any Sith for that matter, it would be in front of the Jedi Council...but Nicole wasn't sure if she should...Nicole didn't know if the knowledge she told them would affect this Universe for good or bad.  
  
" We have them in the main hanger. This way." Qui-Gon ushered Nicole to follow Panaka, while he followed close behind her. Nicole looked back, hoping Jar-Jar would come stand by her, and seeing her look for him, he did quickly move to her side. Jar-Jar was Nicole's rock right now since she knew that she could trust him in a way different from trusting a Jedi because he would feel things like a normal person instead of a warrior.  
  
As their newly enlarged troop silently made their way to the hanger, Qui-Gon noticed that Nicole was being unusually withdrawn...and his Padawan was keeping an unusually close eye on her when he should have been using his senses in searching for danger. Though Nicole's sudden attitude change unsettled him, for some un-named reason, Qui-Gon mentally filed the matter away for later analysis...his first priority was the Queen's safety and making contact with the Chancellor.  
  
When they had all reached the main hanger and peered inside, they saw that there were at least fifty more droids standing guard over several bound pilots. Captain Panaka stared at the sight before turning to Qui-Gon, his face a clear sign of worry.  
  
" There are too many of them." Panaka spoke with reason and logic...at least for a palace guard who had never been accompanied by Jedi Knights before.  
  
" That won't be a problem," Qui-Gon said reassuringly before turning to address the Queen, " Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Though Qui-Gon kept his words addressed to Queen Amidala, Nicole received the distinct feeling that he was speaking to her as well.  
  
" Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people." Nicole looked at the Queen...or was it her body-double bodyguard? It didn't matter, Nicole looked at her and saw that she seemed completely calm...not only on the outside, but as if her feelings were calm and under control as well.  
  
' I wish that I could be that calm,' Nicole randomly thought to herself, ' then maybe I could figure out something to do.'  
  
" They will kill you if you stay, your Highness." Sio Bibble seemed appalled at the notion that someone would attempt to kill the Queen and once again interrupted Qui-Gon's conversation:  
  
" They wouldn't dare!!" Captain Panaka was the one to speak up this time in order to keep the peace among their small troop that Bibble seemed to upset so easily...  
  
" They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her!" Qui-Gon sighed in frustration, not believing that so many people were doubting the word of Jedi Knights.  
  
" The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Nicole flinched at the words and remembered bits of Episode II.........and the bounty hunters sent after Amidala.  
  
" Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us.........Senator Palpatine will need your help," Sio Bibble said, trying to persuade the Queen to go with Qui-Gon.........but Captain Panaka brought everyone's mood down by stating the bad situation they were in with the blockade:  
  
" Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."  
  
' He sure is cheerful,' Nicole thought, rolling her eyes. Nicole saw the Queen turn her eyes towards one of her handmaidens.........Padme.........or was it the Queen in disguise?  
  
" Either choice presents great danger.........to us all." The Queen seemed to bow her head for a moment, as if the seriousness of the situation finally dawned upon her.  
  
" We are brave, Your Highness," Padme said in reassurance to the Queen.  
  
" If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."  
  
" Then, I will plead our case to the Senate," the Queen said, giving in to everyone's plea, " Be careful, Governor." Since everyone had finally made up the Queen's mind (heh heh), they made their way into the hanger.  
  
Inside the hanger Obi-Wan stepped away from the group, going to free the pilots by himself. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, led the rest of them towards the few droids standing guard in front of the transports. The droid commander saw the group of humans, not counting the Gungan, and stepped forward to question them.  
  
" Halt."  
  
" I'm an Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor and I'm taking these people to Coruscant." Why Qui-Gon had said that much to the droid commander, Nicole did not know.  
  
" Where are you taking them?" the droid commander asked them, raising his blaster slightly in confusion.........if droids could feel confusion.  
  
" To Coruscant," Qui-Gon repeated, seemingly unphased by everything.  
  
" Uh Coruscant.........uh, that doesn't compute.........uh, wait. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!" That's when the commander finally realized that these people were prisoners trying to escape, and the other droids opened fire upon the troop.  
  
Nicole was quick to hide behind a barrel, with Jar-Jar close behind her, while the fighting was going on. Obi-Wan quickly destroyed the droids standing over the pilots, telling them to head to their ships.........which only a few of them did. One or two of them ran out of the hanger to join the other rebels that had escaped the Trade Federation.  
  
Qui-Gon also quickly eliminated his share of droids, knocking a few down by way of the Force. He saw that Nicole was hiding and beckoned her to his side once again as they began to board a J-Type Seven Nubian transport ship. Nicole pulled Jar-Jar along after her, not wanting him to be left behind in all the confusion.  
  
Once upon the ship, Ric Olie quickly took up the captain's seat, starting the ship. Nicole stood uncertainty behind Obi-Wan inside the cockpit, wondering where she should go. And, Nicole's feelings were once again picked up by a Jedi, this time Obi-Wan.........he turned around and saw both Nicole and Jar-Jar standing just inside the doorway, looking scared and confused.  
  
" Follow me," he said, not really clarifying which one was to follow.........but both Nicole and Jar-Jar followed the Jedi Padawan into the lower level of the Nubian ship. A door slid open for them and Nicole saw all of the little repair droids lined up neatly in their mechanical cubicles. Nicole quickly spotted R2-D2.  
  
" I want the two of you to stay here. And stay out of trouble Jar- Jar," Obi-Wan ordered before heading back to the cockpit.  
  
' Well,' Nicole thought, ' at least he trusts me not to get into trouble.'  
  
Jar-Jar looked around a bit, even greeting the little droids before ambling back over to Nicole, who had sat down next to the door.  
  
" Dis'n some cawasy happen goin' on! Don't chu tink?" Nicole laughed softly, glancing at her new, strange friend.  
  
" Sure is, Jar-Jar. Craziest thing that's ever happened to me." Jar- Jar didn't know that Nicole was referring to both their current situation and the secret she kept about Darth Maul.  
  
" Hey, whata yousa home like?" Nicole looked at Jar-Jar in surprise before smiling and complying with his question:  
  
" Well, I don't really think there's much to tell. It's kind of a small planet, third one from our sun. There's several different types of climates there: tropical forests, pine trees, deserts, frozen waste lands, and a lot of in between stuff."  
  
" Unfortunately, humans.........my kind, are the only sentient beings back home on Earth. We're kinda a sheltered planet. Many humans don't even believe that there is life on other planets beyond ours."  
  
" But I can't say life there is bad 'cause there is no end to the human imagination. Though we lack the friendship of other intelligent races, humans seem to get by okay.........though, after meeting you Jar- Jar, I think that we could do with help from other races." Jar-Jar seemed to think for a moment about the information that Nicole had just given him.  
  
" Hey! Mesa got a great idea! Why not talk to da Jedi an have dem come to yur home. I betin' dat dey could help yousa race berry much!!"  
  
" I think I'll try that when this is all over Jar-Jar," Nicole said with a weak smile, but feeling bad for lying to Jar-Jar.  
  
Not much later, the two of them felt the entire ship rock violently from an unseen blast. The repair droids suddenly came to life at the shock, all of them rolling to a small lift near the back of the room. R2-D2 gave a short whistle and a beep at Nicole and Jar-Jar before he left last.  
  
" Whatsa goin' on?"  
  
" The ship's under attack, Jar-Jar! Keep sitting down or you'll just fall over!" Nicole cried out to Jar-Jar, who had been trying to walk around the room.  
  
The two of them sat huddled on the floor for several more tense moments as more explosions rocked the ship. But the explosions soon stopped and only one little droid came back from outside..........R2-D2. And upon R2's return, Captain Panaka came down there as well to get the little droid.  
  
" Uh.........Captain Panaka? Is it alright for me and Jar-Jar to go back up now?" Captain Panaka nodded his head and left, followed by R2.  
  
Nicole followed them, but made a detour, stepping into a resting room to wait out the rest of the trip to Tatooine. Jar-Jar on the other hand, continued to wander around the ship.  
  
Nicole sat down on a couch and laid her head down on the high table, trying to rest and think the recent happenings over.........but only succeeded in falling to sleep again. Thankfully though, there were no dreams with Darth Maul in them, only regular sleep.  
  
When Nicole woke up, she was not sure how long she had been sleeping but she heard two voices speaking in the room and the soft vibrations of the ships engine was gone.  
  
' Oh no. Don't tell me that we've already got to Tatooine!'  
  
  
  
" I don't mean to be disrespectful, Master, but why is it important that the girl should go as well?" The voice was Obi-Wan's, held low in a whisper at the other side of the room near the door.  
  
" The question is, Padawan, why do you feel protective over her?"  
  
" It's not that I feel protective, Master, it's that I sense there is something she is hiding from us.........something that's of great importance."  
  
" I sense that too, Obi-Wan, but I trust that she will tell us what it is in time. Now, go and check the hyper-drive while I wake her up."  
  
" Yes, Master," Obi-Wan complied. Nicole heard the door whoosh open and close as Obi-Wan left. She then heard Qui-Gon's soft footsteps come close to her.........a strong warmth radiated from Qui-Gon's form as he stood over her, his breath ruffling her hair as he peered down closely at Nicole.  
  
Nicole could feel her face grow uncomfortably warm at Qui-Gon's presence and hoped that her spreading blush could not be seen.  
  
" Nicole...wake up, little one." Feigning sleepiness, Nicole raised her head slightly while rubbing her eyes. Thankfully Nicole could use sleep as a reason to rub her face and try to hide her blush that still had not gone away. Qui-Gon had stepped away from her some as well, giving her space to stand and stretch.  
  
" Where are we?"  
  
" We are on a planet called Tatooine. We will need to pick up some parts here to repair the ship before we can head to Coruscant. I would like you to come with me." Nicole stared at the Jedi in shock.  
  
' Why does he want to take me with him?!'  
  
" But you will have to change your clothes first. I believe that one of the Queen's handmaidens has something for you to wear." Qui- Gon led Nicole to another resting room where an unidentified handmaiden was waiting with Nicole's new clothes.  
  
After shooing away the handmaiden, Nicole changed quickly into her new clothes. It looked very similar to what Padme wore on Tatooine from the movie, but with a few differences. The boots were dark leather brown, like Padme's, but came up to Nicole's knees instead of mid-shin. Her pants were of the coarse brown material from the movie, with no changes in it. She also wore the matching vest but the blue shirt she wore was paler and the sleeves were much shorter, cutting off at Nicole's bicep...Nicole liked it!  
  
Nicole left the resting room in search of Qui-Gon...and found him at the front of the ship waiting with Jar-Jar and R2-D2.  
  
" Yousa comin' too? Wahoo!!" Nicole gave Jar-Jar a friendly slap on the back while holding in her laughter. Giving Qui-Gon a quick look of confused thanks, Nicole stood ready to leave the ship and head into the desert heat that was Tatooine.  
  
  
  
~Fin of Chapter 5~ 


	6. Meeting A Monster

Chapter 6: Meeting A Monster  
  
Nicole walked quickly beside Qui-Gon as their little group traversed the desert landscape, growing ever closer to the city that was beginning to loom in the distance. Nicole was grateful that Qui-Gon took her with her, maybe giving her a chance to really talk with the Jedi Knight, about why she was here in his Universe, why he had said that she should have been trained as a Jedi...but most importantly, why he was being so protective over her. On the other hand though, Nicole wondered if it would have been best to just stay on the ship because she knew, that by going with Qui-Gon, she would run into Maul again.  
  
As a shiver raced up her spine, Nicole gave a slight shake, catching the attention of the Queen in disguise, Padme.  
  
" Are you alright?" Nicole didn't really like the Queen since she was the main reason that Anakin could never fully concentrate on his Jedi training, so Nicole was quite surprised at Padme's sudden inquiry.  
  
" F-Fine. Just wondering what I'm gonna do if we run into trouble," Nicole answered truthfully, knowing full well that trouble was Darth Maul.  
  
" Don't worry," Qui-Gon quipped, easing himself into the conversation, " I do not sense any disturbances in the Force. We are perfectly safe for now."  
  
' 'For now' is right Qui-Gon, but not later,' Nicole thought drearily, giving Tatooine's dusty ground a slight kick. R2-D2 gave a few whistles and tweets, making Nicole wish dearly that C-3PO were there to translate.  
  
" We were never properly introduced earlier. I am Padme, one of the Queen's handmaidens," Padme whispered over to Nicole. Nicole, again, looked surprised at Padme's politeness and wondered why she was doing it.  
  
" I'm Nicole," Nicole answered briskly, giving Padme a quick glance out of the corner of her eye while trying to keep track of Jar-Jar.  
  
" How long have you known the Jedi?" Padme whispered again.  
  
" Maybe a couple of hours before I met you. Why?" Nicole asked suspiciously.  
  
" It's just that the three of you act as if you know each other...almost like family."  
  
" How do you mean?" Nicole now put her full attention onto Padme, wanting to know how she, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan appeared to others.  
  
" It's just that Qui-Gon seems like a father to both you and the other Jedi, who watches you like an older brother. You didn't notice it?" Nicole pondered the subject for a moment, idly staring at the back of Qui- Gon's head, and also wondering how much of the conversation he heard.  
  
" I noticed that Qui-Gon was being a little protective," Nicole began, trying to choose her words carefully, " and that Obi-Wan was watching me...but I didn't know that's what it looked like."  
  
" Are all of you ready? We'll be reaching the city in a short while." The sudden sound of Qui-Gon's voice startled both Nicole and Padme, making them both give slight jumps. They looked at each other and, Nicole surprising herself, giggled at each other like long time friends.  
  
" Y-Yes, Qui-Gon, we're ready as we'll ever be," Nicole said through another onslaught of giggles triggered by a look from Padme.  
  
And the little group did reach the desert city after only about ten more minutes of walking. By the time they reached the first buildings, there was a comfortable silence between everyone. Even Jar-Jar had stopped complaining, simply enjoying the feeling of safe warmth that radiated from everyone around him.  
  
" Here there are moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found..."  
  
" Like us," Padme added quietly. Jar-Jar looked suddenly startled by the bustling activity that had appeared around them as they entered the city, and was now to the point of panicking. R2, on the other hand, was whistling happily, rolling easily along with Nicole.  
  
" Dissen berry, berry bad," Jar-Jar muttered, trying to keep up with the other's fast pace, only to step in a large pile of Bantha...mess, " Oooooohhhhhh!! Icky, icky goo!" As Jar-Jar momentarily stops to clean the Bantha poop off of his foot, Qui-Gon led Nicole, Padme, and R2 towards the junk dealer's plaza.  
  
" We'll try one of the smaller dealers first," he explained as he headed towards the first shop that looked halfway promising. Before Nicole followed Qui-Gon inside, she took a deep breath and promised herself that she wouldn't try and kill Anakin while she was here.  
  
" Hi chuba da naga?" came the gruff voice of Watto, the Toydarian who ran the shop in which Nicole's Fate had brought her to.  
  
" I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon answered back to Watto in English, easily making a solid presence within the dim interior of the shop.  
  
" Ah yes...Nubian. We have lots of that," Watto said confidently, greed already glinting within his eyes, " Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!"  
  
" My droid here has a readout of what I need," Qui-Gon explained as the small form of Anakin Skywalker bolted into the shop from a back door.  
  
" Coona tee-tocky malia?" Watto demanded.  
  
" Mel tassa cho-passa...," Anakin began to explain to Watto.  
  
" Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata," Watto snapped back before turning his attention back to Qui-Gon, " So, let me take-a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need." As Qui-Gon led R2 out after Watto, Nicole to up a position near the front entrance of the shop, leaning against the adobe-like wall while Anakin hopped onto the counter and commenced staring at Padme.  
  
" Are you an angel?" came Anakin's young voice, startling Padme out of her amused reverie that Jar-Jar had induced by playing with several pieces of junk around the shop.  
  
" What?" Padme asked with a slight laugh. Nicole wanted to give a snort of disgust, but she stifled it while folding her arms over her chest and staring out at the busy street.  
  
" An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the Universe." Nicole wanted to make a comment at this, but held her tongue since she knew she would have to spend the next night with him. " They live on the moons of Iego, I think."  
  
" You're a funny little boy! How do you know so much?" Padme giggled slightly, shifting her eyes to Nicole for just the briefest of moments. Nicole nearly laughed herself because the look in Padme's eyes clearly asked how she was supposed to react to Anakin.  
  
" My Mom and me were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, when I was very little. Three, I think, but she lost us to Watto betting on the Podraces."  
  
" You're a slave?" Again Padme's eyes flickered from Anakin to Nicole, again unsure.  
  
' Hmm, for a Queen voted in my the people, she sure doesn't really know how to act around them,' Nicole thought idly with a slight shrug of her shoulders, prepared for Anakin's little outburst that was coming.  
  
" I'm a person and my name is Anakin!" Nicole could nearly see Padme flinch at Anakin's words and she added another reason to throttle the boy to her already long list.  
  
" I'm sorry, I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me." As an empty silence filled the air between Anakin and Padme, Nicole kept her eyes on Jar-Jar, who had just hit a small repair droid on the nose. The droid began to run away from Jar-Jar, who was trying his best to catch the little robot.  
  
Jar-Jar finally caught the droid and held onto it, even as it kicked him, trying to be let down so it could continue its mindless march around the shop. Nicole, wanting to feel useful, spoke up before Anakin had the chance:  
  
" Hit the nose!" Jar-Jar paused his struggle with the droid for just a moment before lightly tapping the droid's nose. As the droid retracted back into its original position, Padme, Anakin, and even Nicole laughed at Jar-Jar, who was now watching the droid as if it was going to jump up again.  
  
Several more minutes passed with Padme and Anakin making small talk. At one point Anakin tried to talk to Nicole, but her neutral attitude put him off. At the moment Anakin was explaining to Padme how he survived living so long as a slave, claiming that it was his ability to fix things quickly...when Qui-Gon seemed to swoop back into the shop, followed closely by R2.  
  
" We're leaving," was the only thing that Qui-Gon said as he headed straight for the shop's front entrance. Nicole asked no questions as she pushed herself off the wall and grabbed Jar-Jar by his vest to pull him outside before he made a mess of anything else. R2 followed closely behind and Nicole glanced back once to see if Padme was coming. She was and Anakin was looking at her with already lovesick eyes.  
  
Nicole finally let Jar-Jar go but continued to keep close to him since she didn't want him getting into more trouble. Padme walked behind them, keeping the same pace as R2. Qui-Gon led their little troop down the city's streets a ways until he found a shaded alleyway that was deserted.  
  
" I am going to report to the ship and let them know what is going on." Without waiting for questions or comments, Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink and contacted the ship. As she listened to Qui-Gon's one-way conversation, Nicole found herself, once again, leaning against a wall. Staring out at the busy streets of Mos Espa, Nicole let her mind wander back over all the things that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.  
  
' Let's see...First I wake up in a Naboo swamp, then I run into Jar- Jar, who literally runs into Qui-Gon Jin. We then meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was being chased by flying battle droids. Following that we had that /wonderful/ swim down the Gunga City and not to mention that even more /thrilling/ bongo trip through the core of Naboo. I still can't think of a way to explain my mental run in with Darth Maul to Qui-Gon and the other Jedi. We then proceeded to sneak into a heavily guarded palace, kidnap a Queen who likes playing peasant, steal a Nubian cruiser, nearly get blasted out of space, and, to top it all off, we end up in the Universe's biggest litter box!' Nicole found herself scowling at empty air as she heard Qui- Gon click off his comlink.  
  
As Qui-Gon moves past Nicole to Mos Espa's streets, giving her a slight /look/ as he did, Jar-Jar grabs his arm and turns him slightly around.  
  
" Noah gain! Noah gain! Da beings hereabouts /cawazy/! Wesa be robbed un crunched!" Qui-Gon easily pulled his arm from Jar-Jar's grip and replied nonchalantly:  
  
" Not likely, we have nothing of value. That's our problem." Nicole and the others moved back onto the desert streets and they all followed Qui- Gon, who seemed to be the only one who knew where he was going.  
  
Nicole once again became lost in her thoughts as they walked down the street, knowing from the many times she had watched Star Wars I, what was going to happen soon. Though it irked her to no end that she would end up staying at Anakin's home, Nicole moved away from Jar-Jar to stand more by Qui-Gon, effectively giving the Gungan a chance to run into Sebulba.  
  
Keeping her ears trained behind her, Nicole raised a hand to rub her shoulder, a seemingly innocent move had no one knew of the scar that rested under her collar. While her mind was occupied listening for the sounds of Jar-Jar getting picked on, and rubbing her slightly sore scar, Nicole didn't notice Qui-Gon watching her from the corner of his eye, giving the bored Padme another piece of evidence to prove that Qui-Gon was being fatherly.  
  
Nicole stopped rubbing her shoulder as she heard the sound of a small mass leaping from a wooden table. Nicole glanced back and saw a small ring of people already forming around Jar-Jar and Sebulba. She tapped Qui-Gon once on the arm, who was already turning back to look at the little scene. Padme and R2 also turned, Padme giving a barely audible sound of exasperation.  
  
Qui-Gon led the way as they moved went to Jar-Jar's rescue too late, seeing as how Anakin had already stopped Sebulba from pounding Jar-Jar into the dry and dusty ground.  
  
Just as Nicole and the others pushed their way past the crowd, Sebulba was stalking off to his table and Jar-Jar was pulling himself off the ground. Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon with a look of childlike innocence that made Nicole want to gag.  
  
" Hi. Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."  
  
" Nosir, norsir! Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa want!" Jar-Jar exclaimed in his defense.  
  
" Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading into trouble," Qui-Gon paused for a moment to look down at Anakin, who was gazing at him in expectation, " Thank you, my young friend."  
  
Padme gave the briefest of 'thank-you' smiles to Anakin and Nicole nodded slightly, before they all turned and began down the street again.  
  
" B-But, mesa doin' nutten!" Nicole nearly sneered as Anakin caught up with them and started to talk lightly with Qui-Gon, pointing a way down the street to a small food vender. Nicole followed Qui-Gon helplessly, sliding back to where she was standing by Padme again. Out of curiosity to Padme's /real/ feelings for Anakin, Nicole tilted her head slightly and whispered to Padme:  
  
" So, what do you think of the kid?" Nicole watched Padme from the corner of her eye as she studied Anakin for a moment.  
  
" He's kinda nice. Reminds me of the little brother I never had," Padme whispered back, keeping her voice low enough that neither Qui-Gon nor Anakin could hear her.  
  
" Yeah, but I notice that he doesn't look at you the same way."  
  
" Hmm...in a strange way, that's kind of flattering, but he's too young for me." Nicole nearly sobbed in relief at what Padme had just said. Her insides were doing flip-flops at the sudden change in destiny that she might have caused by her mere presence.  
  
' In the movie, anyone could clearly see that Padme was equally in love with Anakin while they were here. So if she thinks of him as a friend now with me here, maybe she can put him off her so he can concentrate on his Jedi studies instead of obsessing over her!' With those thoughts in mind, Nicole had a slight quirk on her lips and she was nearly skipping when the reached the small food vender Anakin had led them to.  
  
At the vender, Nicole felt a very /slight/ pang of guilt as Anakin handed her one of the pallies that he bought. But then she remembered that he would be winning the podrace so the pang went away quickly, allowing her to notice Anakin noticing Qui-Gon's lightsaber as he tucked his pallie into his belt.  
  
Nicole munched on the small, but pleasantly sweet pallie as the vender owner foretold of a storm coming, which was easily noticeable since the wind had begun to pick up slightly and there were small dust devils dancing in the street.  
  
" Do you have shelter?" Qui-Gon had begun to move their group once again as Anakin spoke up.  
  
" We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon informed.  
  
" Is it far?" Nicole missed Padme replying to Anakin that their ship was on the outskirts since she had to pick up Jar-Jar's pallie, which he had dropped on the ground.  
  
" But you'll never reach the outskirts in time! Sandstorms can be very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" Nicole rolled her eyes as she and the others jogged after the sprinting Anakin, who was quickly leading them to his home.  
  
Nicole had to squint, and then shield her face with her sleeve as the wind kicked sand at her mouth, nose, and eyes.  
  
' I'm really beginning to hate this planet,' Nicole thought to herself, ' But at least the view isn't bad.' Nicole added the last bit since she was jogging behind Qui-Gon and the wind was causing his hair to fly back pleasantly.  
  
' I sure hope that my mind will behave itself when we get to Anakin's place.' Nicole couldn't help but grin as her teenage mind run amok, ' I don't need Qui-Gon catching me thinking about /him/! It was embarrassing enough when he caught me thinking about Obi-Won. Allwell, if it happens, it happens.'  
  
~End of Chapter 6~ 


End file.
